Through All of the Cosmos
by LenoreKingsley
Summary: Thor laments Loki's fall from Asgardian grace and finds himself wasting away his time with shadowed memories. That is, until a thought takes root and sprouts inside the Thunderer. Placed between "Thor" and "The Avengers". Inevitably AU and possible slash.
1. Chapter 1

Sensitive eyes—sapphire and precious in nature—enveloped the dusky horizon with great perseverance. In Thor's eyes, something was deeply amiss. True as it was, the Thunderer was beside himself with grief. His _brother,_ Loki, had long since disappeared from his life, and in the worst of ways. The revisit of the memory (still so very fresh) made Thor's skin crawl.

From his perch, up above Asgard in the tallest balcony, he couldn't help but feel alien. Pulling away from his bent over posture, Thor cast his gaze backwards, eyes drinking in the image of Loki's bedroom. Of course, being here was unnatural. Loki was granted this grandiose view of their homeland—best room in the Royal Family homestead, in Thor's opinion. He was never given permission to enter the trickster's abode often, but now that he was gone—

A soft crackle of thunder echoed across the unending, golden sky.

As it seemed, Thor must have stirred quite the phenomenal cloud coverage in the wake of his mourning—_remembrance_.Loki was not dead. He _wasn't._ The slippery tenses of past and present frustrated Thor's mind. If he believed Loki was forever gone, then he would be. Simply put, if he refused to accept it, then it would not be so. That's how it worked, correct? Thor snorted softly in dry satirical humor as he averted his eyes to the now steeped with gray sky.

"So coarse, Loki..." Thor mumbled scornfully, as if these words could reach and reprimand Loki while his arms crossed. Leaning across the balcony once more, Thor made a gruff sound. He hated the thought that this was his undoing. If he were but more observant...if Loki had allotted him knowledge, or let him in, could it have been different? Why was it Loki could not permit his closest companion inside, to aid him? That was what Thor was to him, isn't that right? The emerald-eyed man was just this...great, big _thing _that kept everyone at bay so he could do everything and anything by his lonesome self. And wasn't that so? Wasn't he leading a lonely lifestyle?

Curled fists smashed upon the balcony ledge, the booming sound reverberating across Asgard while the storm tipped into a more volatile scene. Thor dully noted the cracks beneath his calloused skin, hating himself for wreaking havoc to the area which was rightfully Loki's. This was all he could do to feel comfort, visiting places Loki frequented. Things that were Loki's—_are _Loki's. Thor growled lowly, teeth clenched tightly.

Having enough of these perpetual thoughts, Thor quickly regained what little composure could be salvaged and ventured inside the bedroom he had so recently thoroughly paced through. It would be a lie to say Thor wasn't tempted to ransack the bedroom in hopes of finding some sort of beacon of hope that could prove Loki was still well. His incredible willpower and stubborn mind denied him the temptation, persuading himself that the moment he did, Loki would make his reappearance and scold Thor for being so rude.

That, in itself, might be an indulgent fantasy he spun for himself. It was irrefutable that Thor was not the best at his coping techniques. In fact, saying they were _techniques _could be speculated at. Moreover, it could be classified as a horrible mechanism of mourning. Yet, Thor was—as always—refusing to believe in that idea. _Mourning_. That meant accepting the loss, and Thor was nowhere near close to that border.

If Thor was more himself, not in his thoughts so much, he would have detected the new presence inside the trickster's quarters. Regardless, it became known when a pair of soft, welcoming and _understanding_ hands found his forearms from behind. It wasn't startling to the Thunderer, knowing that it could only belong to one. Turning in his place, blue met twinkling onyx that looked so recently polished on a face with recent age.

"Mother," Thor began, attempting his best smile in the presence of the undeniably maternal woman. "I apologize. I've been finding myself lost in my construed thoughts." Thor's eyes widen somewhat at the sight of a faint grin with had an eerie playful charm to it, as if something in his statement amused her.

"I've been your mother all these many long years, and yet you believe me to accept that you are merely lost in your thoughts recently?" Frigga's fingers squeezed Thor firmly, tenderly scoping out their familiar bond to the absent male. "You do not need to explain anything to me, Thor."

His eyes flickered, and for a moment, Thor felt so young and small in comparison to the elder woman before him. It was that nostalgic childhood that caught in his throat and made him want to embrace her for eternity. That ideal, romantic idea was a given. Even though her children had grown to an age of independence, Thor understood her mentality.

Once a mother, always a mother.

In an attempt to comfort her child, Frigga raised her thin hand and pressed it against Thor's jawline, her thumb circling the scruff that had matured there. That on its own made Thor pull away from her grasp, hesitant.

"Loki is still alive, Mother, and I will not take any other truths as my own." Thor ushered out, pacing his way about the room. The All Mother all but smiled painfully.

"Loki _is_ alive, Thor." This caused the Thunderer to turn in place quickly, eyes searching his mother's in a panicked way. Her abandoned hand rested over her chest, fingertips nimbly pressing on the skin below her neck. "He is _here,_ in your _heart._ That's where Loki will always be, and as long as you never lose yourself, you will not lose him."

"Oh, come off it!" Thor boomed, arms stretched upward in great ridicule. "Heartfelt sentiments do not make people return. How can you be so childish?" Surprisingly to Thor, Frigga had not deterred from her previous position.

"Thor," The AllMother began softly, her strength and momentum building over time. "I will not take this insolence from you. I know this is hard for you, as it is to me, but don't muddle your mind with doubt and pain."

"My thoughts are clear!" Thor retorted as a snap of lightning surged through the now darkened sky. Frigga instinctively reached out and grabbed Thor by the shoulder, much more firmly than the man had expected. The storm slowly unraveled itself, the turbulent thunder softening to a generous pitter-patter of droplets. Similar to the weather's decided change, Thor's glowing eyes became dull, hollow. That, too, might have been a decided change.

"I see otherwise." The AllMother quietly retorted, proving her might with the simple action. Thor was merely grateful that she—unlike the AllFather—had a heart that reached out. Just then, his attention was brought back to the woman speaking again. "If you have a shred of respect for your brother, you will do well to hear my words." Again, Thor's mind was loose and easily drifted to the opening of the world. That balcony. _His_ balcony. A knot started to form inside the blonde. No, it wasn't the meticulous Alabaster which had recent cracks on the edges, nor the fact that he wished to see the back of the trickster there. Merely, Thor's mind cried out for a new perspective; wondering how Loki saw Asgard and how he was able to do all he had done and, moreover, slip away. It couldn't have been that, when looking down from his castle in the sky, he scorned all and saw nothing but primitive fools.

After a final pause, Thor slipped out of the AllMother's hold once more, a bit more fluently than before. "Excuse me, Mother." Thor murmured. Before there could be a chance of resistance, the Thunderer escaped the forgotten room and made his way to occupy the elongated halls. Occasionally, when taking strolls with Loki, the blonde would find himself rushing through the great expanse that all hallways in Asgard were known for. Perhaps that was do to his quick attention span and need for adventure. Loki, in the same regard, would walk—no, he would _float—_across the floor. He held himself in such a demeanor. Never rushed, and always well-kept. The Trickster, Thor concluded, had no reason to move in such ways like him. He didn't need to rush through, because he could take his time. One of the little things, maybe.

Thor would merrily barter Mjolnir away for a simple, slow walk, shared with Loki.

Alone once more, Thor rested to a halt. He found himself, not only suspended in the glossy hall, but within himself. Even though they were stark contrasts of each other, Loki—like Odin—did everything for a reason. There was _always_ a motive for him. Certainly, there was a motive to be found here. Loki did not cast himself into the void simply because the AllFather disapproved of his methods. No, _no,_ something else.

A flash of imagery flooded his senses, causing Thor to shout out and grip his head in deep frustration. In all the nine realms, Thor knew such an atrocious feeling of hurt and betrayal hadn't existed until now.

"It will not do you well to warp your mind so harshly, Odinson."

Quickly retracting from his current disposition, Thor's eyes met clouded but all-seeing eyes of the dark pigmented Heimdall. It took a moment to fathom the man away from his post. Then again, who would guard ruins? Gaining some vigor, Thor scoffed. "You have no right to tell me such things, Gatekeeper." Heimdall, in response, raised his brows. Facial movement, rare for the man, proved to Thor that he was being genuine and true to the Thunderer, but it didn't mean Thor wanted to hear all this comfort, especially from one who disliked Loki so.

In all fairness, Loki had frozen him solid, leaving him for death's swift arrival.

"You are in great turmoil." Heimdall stated suddenly after a long moment of deciding the somehow fitting words. Thor paced, a witty, sarcastic expression sprayed across his face. That, too, felt alien, as it was Loki's profession to be snarky.

"I am right as the rain that courses down upon Asgard!"

"You are mourning for L-"

"I am not _mourning."_

The abruptness in Thor's tone hushed Heimdall. Not out of intimidation, oh no. Heimdall had many battles, deaths, experiences and _years _under his belt that Thor could not yet grasp. The great realm seer was being peculiarly respectful and kind. "Forgive me," Heimdall began evenly. "I had mistaken your constant brooding as resignation." This caused Thor to knit his brows. The man before him was known for his strange talk and even backwards riddles. So, why now, does he practice such a habitual thing?

"Resignation?" Thor whispered, then took a stronger position before Heimdall, repeating, "Resignation...!" Heimdall stayed the course. And explosion occurred within Thor, opting him to further shout due to the silence he was greeted with. "Resignation of what? You speak in nonsensical terms, Heimdall! What do I resign fro-"

"From Loki Laufeyson." Heimdall voiced, unwavering. Thor's outrage only grew to a whole new level from such a statement. Heimdall continued, "You've given up on him, therefore you now occupy your time with mourning."

"Heimdall!" Thor cursed loudly, "If you speak of him, you will refer to him by his true name; how can all of Asgard disregard kin? He is Odinson, like I, and still a part of the Royal Family! How can you speak so wrongfully about him, Heimdall?" Thor knew of the best retort, but he'd rather not give Heimdall a chance to mention leftover freezer burn. "I am not mourning, I am not accepting his disappearance as a form of death. I will not listen to you, who speaks nonsense of his death."

A long, dragged out pause filled the wide hall, enveloping Thor in a tense, thick blanket. Still in the same place as before, Heimdall remained, immobilized by choice. Agitated, Thor groaned powerfully and moved to briskly speed by the gatekeeper. If the man had no words to shed, his time was being wasted.

"You are senile and must remember what you say before you speak."

"I never mentioned anything of death," Heimdall called out as Thor moved past, not stopping the Thunderer. Eyes shutting, resting, Heimdall went on. "No, not death, which is why I find your mourning for one who is not dead as trivial and silly."

This caught Thor's thorough attention.

"Furthermore," Heimdall continued, "If you were not mourning, then I'd question as to what all this standing around is about. If I am not mistaken, you are Thor, God of Thunder, Odinson and Son of Bor." With great ease, Heimdall vacated the hallway, leaving Thor with the parting words that began fueling his existence for months to follow.

"Thor, the one who broke the great doorway to the nine realms...perhaps you should put that great name of yours to the test." the words echoed. "I'm certain you can prove the weight of such titles with a few more made, wouldn't you say?" Just then, Heimdall's image disappeared behind a pillar to another hall. "And I don't believe Thor, the Martyr quite fits."


	2. Chapter 2

This was getting mildly out of hand. Thor had to admit though, breaking into the Asgardian archives in the branded-off section of the old library was a bit cumbersome. From where he knelt before the door knob, Thor massaged the hole with a fine piece of metal, realizing this was more Loki's profession than his own. The dim light from the stars gave him enough lighting to see but not enough to be detected. This proved to be in his favor, as his father, Odin, was already suspicious of some going-ons.

Hours prior, while the palace grew orange in the wake of Thor's resolved storm, said Thunderer began chasing after Heimdall. To Thor's surprise, Heimdall escaped him. Not an easy feat, eluding the great God of Thunder, especially when moving moderately slow when doing so. He might have been embarrassed, were the circumstances a bit more tame. As it stood, this was the great gatekeeper, and he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Maybe it was embarrassing because, either way you sliced it, he lost sight of the most memorable Asgardian. Beyond that, the most valuable, with the teaser of information he received.

"But-" Thor grunted aloud, head flipping in each direction as he stood in the grand foyer of the great palace he called home. Of all the places to lose someone, he had to in the most open area. Thor lightly cursed himself. He had to keep his priorities locked in position. Heimdall no doubt knew of various archaic, forgotten ways to get about amongst the nine realms. He was ancient and all-seeing. Surely, there were more popular modes of transport, maybe ones that existed before the Bifrost. If that _were_ the case, then the one who he should properly seek out would be-

"Lost?" A brassy voice called out from one of the several side hallways that littered the palace and inevitably pooled into the foyer. It was used as a place of celebration or to delegate during meetings of peace to war tactics. Recently, Thor could fully say it was not being used to its fullest potential. That said, not many people frequented the area when not in use, so that limit the voice's source down. It didn't take simple deductive thing to guess who it was before looking.

After living his whole life beside the occasionally tyrannical leader, how could one not know such a voice?

The recognizable sound caused Thor to immediately turn and bow respectfully to the AllFather, knowing that his word was law and he is the truest ruler to Asgard until the unforeseeable. Thor did all of this with fluent grace (as this was customary to do daily) but was waved off by his father as he approached.

"Father," Thor began meticulously. "is there business you have with me?" The statement must have been amusing—or endearing—as the typically remote man smiled so strangely warm and unlike the habitual curtness. Thor wasn't sure if he was complimented or insulted; he hadn't decided yet.

"Things already known of." The AllFather humored Thor with a quiet chuckle, standing beside his son as they gazed out to their kingdom. They occasionally could be found like this, but not as often as a true father-son relationship dictated. Odin was not the general archetype for father, nor was Thor for that of an ideal son. Standing shoulder-to-shoulder with each other in consensual silence was their way of communicating emotions to each other, as neither are known for being socialites or common practitioners of outward adoration.

That said, the opposite could be said if they were portraying negative, brash emotions. All of the nine realms and Valhalla would hear of a debate between the two gods. Thor clenched his jaw unconsciously. The AllFather mustn't know of Thor's hypothetical search and rescue mission. Mention of Loki would only cause (yet another) bout of words between father and son.

Thor noted that his father began to pace absentmindedly, a quirk of Odin's that Thor himself picked up on many years back. Perhaps it was due to the warrior within them, craving constant motion. That, or nervous habit—at least for Thor. Easily, the Thunderer scoffed with an uneasy grin. If he could play it up, merely enough to sneak by, then all would be well with their Asgardian haven. Odin would not take well to the idea of Loki's return, that much was evident. By the way Odin was staring him down, his loose smile disappearing, Thor would assume his father a telepath.

"Due to recent events—as you might guess—the Bifrost has been left unaccessible." Odin proclaimed, and Thor wished he could grind his teeth and retort sarcastic enthusiasm. His father was preaching to the proverbial choir. Out of all Asgardians, Thor knew of that much—he caused it's fall—so Thor, beyond all else, was no doubt the one who suffered greatest due to it's collapse. Thor's stomach lurched at remembrance of the final fight with Loki, and his conflicted choice of destroying the rainbow portal. On top of that, his mind couldn't help but think back to all he had left behind on Midgard. The beautiful world and the even more spectacular people that dwell on it. Despite his god-like status, he felt as though Midgardians lived such quaint and enjoyable lives, and they had so much to share. Jane, in particular, caught his eye. The sweetest voice and most dainty, feminine body ever known. He appreciated her beyond thought, but even she was branded as badly as Loki in Odin's book. Not only for Loki, Thor remained reserved with mentions of Midgard from his father.

Noting his son's passive facade, Odin carried on with his pace and idle prattle.

"One assumes our link to the other worlds is now lost," Odin stared expectingly, gaging his son's reaction. "But this is not true." Oh, and it would be such a grand lie to say Thor's nonchalant face was genuine. Loki would take pride in his brother if Thor had the chance to speak with him. All the same, Thor now learned of two things; Loki was not dead and Odin—at least—knew of other ways about the realms. Out of those things, both were to remain hidden from his expression and the forefront of his mind. Thor would be a fool if he told himself his father wasn't concerned with the idea of the Trickster's return and that he would be the one to cause it.

This only meant tact was necessary.

Tact was what Thor _did not_ do well with, and he always proves so without fail.

"If you're telling me that there are other ways, then why have we not popularized such alternate routes? Should we not rekindle the road between the realms?" Thor asked curiously, feigning curiosity and intent. The crossed look on the AllFather's aged face made Thor cringe. No matter what the circumstances or appearance, Thor will always be somewhat submissive with his father. With Odin in your family tree, it was a hazard if you weren't.

Odin halted his pace, now standing still a short distance ahead of Thor, gazing longingly into the horizon. Thor neared the complicated man, it being his turn to gage reactions. After the softest of sighs, Thor remarked dryly. "A king who does not trust his court does not own his kingdom." Odin quickly reacted, staring lethal daggers into Thor's soul. This time, the Thunderer remained solid. "You told me and Loki that as children. It promotes the moral of trust between a king and his followers-"

"He is not just a _follower_," Odin snared between gritted teeth. "He is an irresponsible Asgardian who does not deserve mercy. His fate is in his own hands now," Thor perked up, attention captured at the aforementioned magician. "I will not be the invisible hand that encourages him to return or stay away. That said," Odin sharpened his tone. "I will be erasing all records of past portals and gates to the other realms. Such knowledge is dangerous and would spill over as fuel to a war. Be it _he _or another danger, I cannot allow such sensitive knowledge to exist."

"Who are you to say such things—"

"Who are _you _to repeal with lack of thought!" Standing a bit straighter, Odin kept his height just a smidgen taller than Thor's, much to the latter's dismay. It only added to his nerves. "You, who caused a war within a day visit to the _Frost Giants._" The scorn used to emphasize the alternative race made Thor's blood boil. His father had quite the reputation with them, but it wouldn't take a dunce to feel such harsh words tense up the atmosphere.

"You wish to destroy Asgardian history, cross slander with another race and throw in my face the past I have learned from?" Thor rhetorically called out, eyes glued to his father's. The locked, familiar irises created the turning point inside. As said, _tact was not Thor's friend._ "For only you to carry this knowledge is selfish and wrong. On top of all else, you are a hypocritical old man who cannot discern his teachings in his own life! 'A true king', would be faithful and honest to his followers, not reign by brushing away old relics out of view and hope if fades into rumor and folk lore."

A slam of the over-sized pole arm silenced Thor subsequentially. The two have had louder arguments where Odin doesn't attempt to silence his thunder-born child in the least. In a sub-conscious verse, Thor understood Odin was struggling with his battle-hard mind and constantly conflicted heart. On most occasions, this might be a sliver of hope, glowing defiantly as a piece of the man that still had emotion. That was quite the lie—again, Loki would take pride in his relationship in all this—if anyone believed it to be so. Odin was far more dangerous when he was stuck between emotions.

Playing hide-and-seek with the Destroyer was more appealing than being in the same _room _as Odin when he is in one of those _funks._

Odin leaned up close to Thor, noses practically making contact. Thor could feel the rage emit and roll off of his father's body. "Loki _Laufeyson,_" Odin cursed in a low tone, making sure to stab Thor with such emphasis. "Practitioner of Lies and Trickster of the realms...as long as I dwell within this cobblestone fortress, Loki will never return a free man with pride, should he be alive after falling into the unending vortex."

Smacking Odin with his fists would be akin to the Midgardian's Jesus doing so to God, so it would be suffice in saying Thor couldn't bring himself to do so.

Never before had Thor felt such resentment towards his father. Even in his _own_ banishment, he felt nothing but the most humility and shame—even depressive self-resentment—but nothing hard or burning against his father. Perhaps it took until this situation for Thor to feel so disgusted. His expression twisted inward, despite newfound silence. If words hadn't decidedly disappeared, Thor would exchange so many, but so few of choice. Silence, maybe, would hit a stronger cord within the booming AllFather.

Thor quickly left his father's side and eventual presence, no words exchanged or left to linger. They were never meant for lingering endearments or threats, depending on the situation. If they had something to say, it was spoken. It was out of impatience Thor turns from Odin now. His words were wasted on the experienced man. Unfortunately, there would be no helping that.

Knowing Odin as a man of his words—especially with demands—Thor had to move quickly. This brought the blonde Thunderer to his current position. There had only been a short time before sundown since the stalemate he and his father partook in. Time was not completely on his side, but at least the lighting was.

A tangible grunt escaped his lips, and Thor caved in and similarly caved the door in with Mjolnir. It really couldn't be helped, truly. The door was being awfully stubborn and door-like. Perhaps if the lock wasn't so troublesome and _locked._ Aah, but that would make things too easily done. With such a hefty comment, Thor would assume Odin had an area such as old archives and writings from scribes more properly guarded. In fact, Thor was pleased (but worried) when faced with just a door—a _very difficult door._ Perhaps Thor's assumption that the sealed-off area holding a lead was too hopeful.

He could use hope right now.

Entering quietly, Thor gazed upon the equally soft-spoken, small room with a plan in mind. He had to be quick, even with the lack of security. That might be even more dangerous than ten guards. It could allude there was nothing to find or that Odin, himself, watched it personally. The initial attack when the Casket was stolen—despite guards and the Destroyer—Odin could detect the presences. Either a trick or a trait of being the AllFather, Thor wasn't quite certain, nor did he want to be.

Returning back to the room and the task at hand, Thor focused on his business. Removing a candle stick and lighting the wick with great ease, the flame birthed was minuscule but great enough to illuminate the small abode. Octagonal in shape, the room was made up of bookshelves plastered onto the walls themselves. All of them were filled to the brim without exception. Some were cloth, leather, even _wooden._ It went without saying many were in decay; it was a matter of what state of decay they were in. With titles legible on a handful, quite a few were left without markings, on the covers and spines at least.

This made Thor's task quite a deal more difficult, as he couldn't glimpse for a specific title to catch his eye. Time was not on his side moreso now. If the demigod had to search through all the writings and scrolls (unfortunately, there were just as many scrolls as there were books due to their compactness) he would be here until Ragnarok.

After a half past an hour flew on by, Thor's limited attention span and patience was endangered. This reduced him to flipping through the pages and skimming down the lines on the scrolls as quickly as physically possible for eyes. He gave up on the notion that reading passages might refer to other ways about the realms. It was all bland and dry, and most of it was historical documents and strategy plans of wars long since gone. They must belong in the restricted section for the greater good. No Asgardian deserved such an eyesore.

Instead, Thor searched rapidly for keywords, such as "Portal" or "Gate" or any mention of Midgard or the Bifrost in detail. So it was strange when the christened name of his hammer caught his attention. The book was small and somewhat preserved, but the title was nowhere to be found. Thor slowed his pace, looking back to the beginning of the passage, curiosity unimaginably heightened.

It read:

_"Mjolnir ("that which smashes") is the hammer placed into the care of Asgardian Royalty._

_ Odin Borson, chief of the Asgardians, ordered the dwarfs to forge Mjolnir. The blacksmiths Eitri, Brok, and Buri used the core of a star as the mold. In the process the star exploded and almost took Midgard with it. Although powerful in and of itself, the hammer also received several potent spells from Odin, who slew the frost giant Laufey with it._

_ Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable and night invulnerable like the Midgardian Adamantium, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It was survived heat as extreme as the heart of suns, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets, and it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire galaxy and even energy sufficient enough to destroy one-fifth of the Universe._

_ Mjolnir also grants its user countless mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the fundamental forces of the Universe (spectrum, gravity, etc.). The wielder of Mjolnir can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways which he and others can pass through. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions. Such abilities are due to Mjolnir possessing said powers itself or that of the complex and numerous enchantments Odin himself has put onto the object, therefore making priorly stated properties speculated upon and dependent on user._

Chills thrummed his soul at that point, and Thor found himself both thrilled and shocked at the text. For his long-time companion to be so diverse and fundamental without him knowing was a surprise. Of course, Thor assumed the hammer as stronger than he knew of. He merely didn't assume the power to travel had been with him all along. How could he? Suddenly, things became very clear to him. Heimdall's weaved messages and Odin's sharp responses.

Odin bequeathed nearly unlimited power to Thor without him ever realizing it.

**Author's Notes:**

I hope you appreciate this chapter! I've been trying to get on the internet in between workloads, so this is what I have for you. Surprisingly enough, the thought process for this stories is going well and fluently in my head. It's so exciting! Also, I do plan on writing/publishing more Marvel-based stories on here, not to fret. Curiously though, I must ask, what all would you fancy? Read and review, and I hope you enjoy. : )


	3. Chapter 3

The pseudo stealth Thor prided himself that he had reached his destination without great distraught. A door was the better half of his worries. This didn't necessarily make him feel any better about the second phase of his plans during this deep night. Albeit not the way he had planned to figure out, Thor now knew a secondary passage could be channeled all along from is faithful companion. The vagueness in the dried, aged book didn't quite help the predicament either. Thor's only complaint was that he found this user manual a bit later than preferred.

It would have been a great deal of help during his first visit to Midgard, for example.

A sudden chill ran up the strong back of the Thunderer. Time had slipped by, whether it felt like it had or not. He had a timely schedule to keep up with, and Thor—although thoroughly surprised still of the discoveries made this night—had to keep his objectives clear; the time was now.

With great precision, Thor bolted off from the secretive room and out the abused doorway, book tucked inside his armor. No one would know the hammer better than Odin himself, but he was not too keen on any of this. Perhaps, tricks permitted, an Odin_son_ could reach out to the limitless power and tap into Mjolnir. Even if it were just this once.

"I'm on my way, Loki." Thor breathed out as his sprint continued, swerving around objects that littered the great expanse that was an Asgardian library. Time began to lurch in his throat, knotting up there and nagging at Thor's nerves. True, Thor was one for adventure and some trouble every now and again. He accepted any challenge tossed his way. This was different. There was nothing to prove in all this. No pride on the line nor titles to be had. This was merely his desperate attempt at recovering what little he considered beautiful and purposeful in his life; Loki. There was also greater consequences in the air. No doubt Odin would disown him, but perhaps if he could prove Loki a better man, all would work in their advantage.

First on that huge list of schematics; tracking down Loki.

Thor halted as he came to the opening of the stuffy room (size meant little when it was a library; he felt like he was suffocating in all that clutter of literature!) and began to wind up Mjolnir. His chest puffed out a bit more confidently, despite the circumstances. Nervousness aside, how could one be so edgy when you discover your long-time weapon is essentially an all-purpose weapon for—well—anything. With a quick flick, the blonde was soaring through the air, high above the ground and through the great space that was befitting of fantasy.

As much as he would miss his prestigious home, Thor knew this was not his final good-bye to Asgard. He would return, Loki in tow. His goal was now in sight as the water shimmered below him. Flying somewhat lower, Thor landed on the only bit of platform so far out into the endless water; the Bifrost. Sure enough, Thor noted a figure standing tall and bravely at the edge while he approached. As it seemed, Heimdall was adamant on keeping watch on the realms, Bifrost or not.

"I've no time for lectures," Thor introduced his presence sternly while growing closer to that shattered ledge. "I must do this, and you are a great man, but I cannot be swayed from this path." Heimdall hadn't replied or moved, so this irked Thor to continue, now a bit pressed on getting his intentions out. "If you wish to fight, I will not oblige. I ask, will you let me pass?" Thor inquired with frustration, knowing anyone could be eavesdropping or even giving chase to him.

Shoulder to shoulder, Thor watched as Heimdall zoned in on the darkness in the beyond limits of Asgard, noting the way his eyes roved across the distance. With sudden certainty, Heimdall turned to Thor, expressionless. How unnerving that was. Sometime, Thor would have a talk with Heimdall on proper people skill and the basics to politeness, all taught to him from Jane and Darcy. Mostly the prior.

"Midgard is an interesting place for me to be sensing a presence which does not belong there." the taller man spoke quietly, but at a level where Thor could easily hear. Thor looked uneasy at the gracious tip given to him, not sure of what could transpire from Heimdall's strange methods. "Ah, so you are going to earn some weight to your titles tonight then, Thor?" A simple nod sufficed, and when Thor went to speak, Heimdall interrupted. "Yet your fanciful read has done little to make your path a bit less bothersome."

"How did you—"

"It is my business to see all, Thor." Heimdall nodded with lowered his gaze with a harmless scoff that Thor almost misplaced as humorous. "What business I know of now is that I've grown quite a thirst, and a stomach of spirits would due." Soon, the watchman began pacing off, walking away from Thor and the threads which the Thunderer would cling to as the beginning of his quest. "Keep watch while I go relieve myself. I don't expect that to be too difficult for one of your ilk."

"This is lunacy!" Thor called out in a ridiculous tone, arms thrown to the side. The elder man kept walking, throwing Thor into more loops. He wasn't sure if he should laugh, thank him or yell at the guard. Perhaps all at once, but not in that order. "I've not even a clue on how to—"

"She'll show you the way," he replied, speaking in a higher volume as he grew quite a distance away from Thor. "With any luck, you'll believe in yourself which will lead the hammer to believe in you." Thor wasn't convinced with those parting words, but he'd take them. There could have been a worse riddle, so in his mind, this was acceptable.

All grew quiet, and even the streaming water which overwhelmed the edge of their kingdom and pooled off was more silent than ever. Mjolnir now readied in hand, Thor awkwardly poised himself, uncertain of what to assume. "Right," Thor mumbled, nearly struggling with words as he began conversation with his hammer. How could you even speak to inanimate objects? Mjolnir was a creation of wonders, so it wasn't that embarrassing, but it wasn't as if he was proud. This was a _hammer_, after all. What conversation could be had? "You will show me the way to Loki, Mjolnir." he spoke in an authoritative tone. Taking a peculiar pose, he thrusted the hammer into the air, now tensed and shouting. "To Midgard!"

All of a sudden—as the adrenaline coursed through his veins—Thor grinded his teeth just as nothing at all happened.

Holding his breath, hoping for it to make a difference, Thor breathed heavily and slouched. This was a nightmare, and the only one that was making the blonde upset. Frustration boiled inside—he had to work on that temper when he was under pressure—leaving Thor without a clue. He decided to continue this mock dance between him and Mjolnir, trying different poses and asking in different ways. All to no avail. If anything, it just discouraged him more.

Falling down, Thor sat right at the edge of the Bifrost remains, Mjolnir still loosely in hand. His other hand grasped at the sharp intricacies of the dead bridge. It sparkled idly, the luminous effect still bleeding through the once flawless structure. His eyes followed the lingering colors to the sharp, fraying edges, and beyond.

The space, so limitless.

Muscles tensed all over Thor's body due to a single thought. Such a void seemed so serious and lethal. He wondered how Loki felt, retreating into such a monstrous expanse. It tore Thor in half inside. The fact that Loki fleeted into this empty space over the homestead—it made the Thunderer's blood boil over. Eyes lowering and fingers balling into tight knots, Thor's freehand felt something crumble beneath. Gazing downward, he noted there was a clipping of the Bifrost found in his palm. The colors still glew, albeit dimly. Rising to his feet, Thor inspected the material more, Mjolnir still in hand.

A sudden high-pitched tone vibrated in his ears and Thor knew something, too, was askew with Mjolnir. Adjacent to the Bifrost scarp was his hammer, now reverberating with light and energy. Within that same moment the bridge piece grew to such blinding levels. Thor let out a great shout, arms thrown outward in an attempt to shield his eyes as he very well knew letting go of either object could be catastrophic. Yet, he could feel his body quiver under the immense surge of force. Even the greatest lightning strike that ever touched did not feel as electrifying as this.

"Thor!" a voice boomed from a bare minimum distance. He didn't have to physically move—as it was impossible to as it—to know the voice belonged to the AllFather. "You know not of what you're doing!"

"Aye, I do not think as much either!" Thor quipped, voice straining to hold.

"Give up this delirious chase; I will not have you abandon Asgard for a traitor!"

"I cannot!"

"Then this energy will tear you to parts! Are you willing to contort space and time, even your life, for no cause?"

For a moment, Thor didn't reply. It wasn't that he couldn't, no. He still had some energy inside him. It was quickly retreating in the presence of such an energy that even the AllFather cringed from. Merely, Thor sought out word choice. So, ever so fluidly did Thor wrench his head back to glimpse at his King, ragged and worn from much more than recent events and wars. Deep down, Thor saw it. Odin, too, was broken over this incident.

"You are my vindication for this." An uneasy breath. "For _him._"

"Thor, you know not of this power—!"

A final explosion of light. This time, the energy collected and collapsed in on itself. The sheer force staggered the eldest man of Asgard. Thor, himself, was saturated in this almighty light. The Thunderer wasn't quite sure what was occurring, merely that it was. There was pain—visually and physically—as there were shouts and cries, mostly indiscernible.

It was only when the light evaporated and the dust did clear until Odin unshielded his eye from the horror. The first time in a long time, the AllFather bellowed in anger at himself and his son; for all that was before Odin was residual energy and markings on the tip of the Bifrost. A roar engulfed the nearby area as the rage consumed the elder. He knew Thor, too, was now on his own—to who knows where—for a wretch.

So as Odin stormed back to the royal house in a furious fit, it is then that the devil's ears burn and somewhere far away that a man with raven hair feels a startling pulsation in the vicinity. It is within this moment that the very same man feels a very real chill run up his spine, allowing the thin hairs along his neck to rise. Dilated green eyes become even more dark as revelations dawned the figure. There would be a visitor for him, one to who only he can attend to.

**Author's Notes:**

Third installment! I had a rough patch getting everything to my original vision in this chapter. I had to shift certain things for reaaasons. Ah, but I'm satisfied with it. A tidbit of a certain someone in the end, which infers (more or less confirms) what will transpire in the next chapter...enjoy!


End file.
